


Talent

by Jezunya



Series: The Pepperony100 Challenge [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: #24 - Kiss, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, pepperony100 challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/pseuds/Jezunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts, it turns out, is a fabulous kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent

Pepper Potts, it turns out, is a fabulous kisser. 

He’s not sure why that surprises him. It’s not like he was expecting her to be _bad_ at it. Or like he thought she’d never kissed anyone before. But still. Somehow, he’d expected a little more hesitance or shyness or… something. Maybe it’s that he was expecting to be the one leading, the one who knew just what to do, the one with all the experience. Maybe he just had a hard time reconciling her usual prim and professional appearance with the idea of her being experienced as well, but the things she’s doing with her mouth and her hands and her body seem like the kind of things that would require a lot of _practice_. 

He really doesn’t want to think about that. 

But maybe that’s an incorrect assumption – after all, he didn’t practice before building engines as a kid. He watched his dad and he understood and it just worked. That’s what this is now. Talent. Sweet little Pepper is _talented_. 

He groans and it turns into a humming growl that he’s not sure is coming from his throat, the arc reactor sandwiched between them, or from all of his nerve endings coming alive all at once as she does that thing on his neck again… 

Yeah… Really, _really_ talented…

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
